


The Launderette

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the University of Manchester offers a laundry service, sometimes Harry likes to go across to one of the nearby launderettes to do her washing. It’s probably silly but she feels like it’s preparing her for later in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Launderette

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)

Even though the University of Manchester offers a laundry service, sometimes Harry likes to go across to one of the nearby launderettes to do her washing. It’s probably silly but she feels like it’s preparing her for later in life. It’s a skill that she’s never going to not be able to use when she’s living on her own, and it’ll give her plenty of practice for when she has her own home and her own kids’ clothes that she’ll surely have to wash.

It’s trivial but it’s something she enjoys. 

Thursday nights have become her designated launderette nights if she’s going to do it herself. That way, she can have clean clothes for Friday night, if she wants to go out, and the weekend. It’s a win/win in her mind. 

Tonight, she’s decided to get away from the busy university life and just lose herself for a few hours washing a week’s worth of clothes, underwear and bedding. 

The launderette is relatively empty. There is a guy a little older than her who is finishing up as Harry puts in her first load and there was an older woman who had been in when Harry first arrived but she’s gone already. It’s peaceful in here, she thinks.

That, of course, is when the doors open and in walks a girl who’s carrying a massive garbage bag filled with what Harry presumes to be clothes, and she’s looking more than a little harassed. She has a blue beanie shoved down low on her head, some of her caramel coloured hair curling into her eyes. She pushes it to the side and flops down onto the bench of the same row that Harry is on.

She can’t help but watch this girl. She’s muttering to herself and she stops all of a sudden, looking at the large, industrial sized machine in front of her. 

“Fuck!” the girl hisses, clearly having come across something she didn’t expect to.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks gently. 

The girl looks over at her and heaves a sigh. “How the fuck do you work these things?”

Harry grins. “I can show you?” she offers.

The girl nods. “Please,” she says. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

“Harry,” she returns with a soft smile. “Do you have your coins on you?”

Louis blinks up at Harry. “I’m meant to have coins?” she asks. 

“…Yeah,” Harry says. “It’s a coin operated launderette. You kind of need money to wash your clothes.”

“Fuck,” Louis hisses. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

Harry bites her lip. Louis is clearly distraught and she fights the urge to just hug her. She isn’t sure if Louis would even appreciate a hug. So she does the next best thing instead.

“Would you like to put your things in with mine?” she offers.

Louis turns to her with a wide-eyed gaze. “I… I couldn’t do that.”

“I’m offering,” Harry replies with a shrug. “It’s okay, I’m about to do my second load now. It’s just bed sheets, so if you have some of those, they can go in together.”

“I… Yeah, that’d be… Yeah. Thank you,” Louis says emphatically. 

Harry blushes a little as she smiles. She knows even the tips of her ears are red and she’s thankful for her curly hair that covers them. She opens the washing machine door and waits for Louis to pass her the sheets she has. Louis hands over a bundle of them and Harry puts them in with hers before starting the machine.

“You’re like a launderette fairy godmother or something,” Louis says in awe. 

Harry chuckles. “Nah,” she says. “I just like doing laundry.”

“And there I was beginning to think you were normal, Harold,” Louis teases and Harry beams at her. 

“Here,” Harry starts. “We can put your other things in this next washer to get them done faster.”

“But, I don’t have any coins,” Louis says.

Harry shrugs. “I do,” she replies, getting everything prepared before Louis has time to say anything else. 

Louis huffs at her and adds her things to the second machine. They’re the only people in the launderette so Harry doesn’t feel bad for taking up two machines. 

“Would you like a cuppa?” Harry asks. “I’m getting a tea from the machine if you want one too?”

Louis bites her lip.

“I’m offering,” Harry says pointedly.

“Okay,” Louis agrees. “Tea would be lovely. No sugar though.”

Harry gives her a smile and makes them a cup of tea each. She hums to herself as she adds the milk to both and then turns around to take them back to where she and Louis are sitting. Just as she’s about to reach their spot, she scuffs her foot on a crack in the tiled floor and spills their drinks. All down her clothes. The tea burns and she yelps, jumping on the spot. Louis immediately gets up to help her but she slips a little in the puddle of tea and it sends them both falling backwards until Harry lands on the hard floor with a thud, her entire back aching from the impact.

“I’m so sorry,” Louis says from where she’s lying on top of Harry. “Quick, get up; you can put your clothes in with mine while the machine is still going.”

Louis hastily climbs off Harry and even Harry sees that Louis’ gaze has dropped to her white, now completely see-through and tea-stained top.

“Oh,” Louis says. “You’re not wearing a bra.”

Harry shakes her head. “It’s in the dryer.”

“Here, you can have my top.” Before Harry can protest, Louis is peeling off her dark coloured sleeveless top and holds it out to Harry. Louis’ wearing a thin singlet still, but Harry can still see the red colour of her bra through the white material. Louis shakes the top in front of her before Harry carefully takes it from her. She sets it down on one of the dry seats and takes off her own top. She knows it’s a little risky to do this in public but she’s never been ashamed of her body and she really needs to get out of this top. It’s soaking wet and her boobs feel all sticky and gross from the tea.

She mops herself off as best as she can before she pulls Louis’ top over her head. It’s a little tight on her, as Louis is a lot more petite than Harry is but it’s a top and it’ll suffice, she thinks. It stops just below Harry’s naval and she laughs at herself as she tries to tug it down lower. 

“Nice boobs, by the way,” Louis says with a wink as Harry peels off her soaking wet skinny jeans. She falters as she adds the clothing items to the washing machine and Louis just laughs. “They’re very cute. Small and cute.”

“Just like you, then?” Harry quips.

“Ohh, good one, yeah, just like me,” Louis replies, sounding amused.

Harry sits back down next to Louis and crosses one leg over the top of the other. She’s a little cold with no trousers on, but she only has to wait another half an hour for her clothes to be dry, so she definitely can hold out.

“C’mere,” Louis says a moment later. “You look cold and I’m very warm.”

Harry gratefully shuffles closer and Louis wraps her arms around her body, holding her close.

“You know,” Louis starts, “usually I have to buy a girl a few drinks before she gets naked in front of me. I might have to come to the launderette more often if this is how exciting it is.”

Harry huffs and pushes her thumb into Louis’ thigh. “And here I thought I was special,” she mumbles.

Louis laughs. “You’re alright, Harry,” she says. “Completely nutty, of course, but you’re alright.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “It’s my number one goal in life, to ‘be alright’.”

Louis laughs again and she presses her nose into Harry’s curls. “I’d love to take you out on a date sometime. You know, somewhere that _isn’t_ a launderette, and where you keep your clothes on until the end of the date.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Harry wonders as Louis slips her hand into Harry’s, lacing their fingers together. “Those would be boring stories to tell the kids.”

Louis shakes her head and squeezes their joined hands. “Right you are, Harold, right you are.”

“In fact,” Harry starts, pulling back a bit. “What better way to start off a story than with a half-naked girl snogging you senseless in a launderette.”

Louis grins and pulls Harry closer into a kiss that one day they’ll share with their kids and then their grandkids and whoever else will be lucky enough hear it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic number 17 of mine for [Girl Direction Month.](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/96263456431)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has participated so far, it means so very much a lot to me. You have no idea just how much. I love you all.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
